You're Worth It
by animefollower
Summary: They knew it was wrong to fall in love with your own twin, especially if your identical boys. As the twins discover their feelings, they find out one of the hosts has been working to slowly seperate them for their own gain. What happens when that person gets tired of waiting and desides they need to act? Contains twincest and yaoi. Don't like, sucks for you, you're missing out XD
1. It's True

Okay this is my first fanfiction story or story in general. I've always loved reading hikakao fanfictin so I thought I'd try it for myself. Please review and tell me what you think (i don't need grammar corrections, well i probably do but please dont waist your reviews on them.) This is a multiple chapter story so if you all like this i'll give you a treat.

**Anime**:Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**:HikaxKao, but I may add more depending on what you all think

**Disclaimer**:I don't own ouran. If I did then hikaru and kaoru would be with only each other with no one to get in their way of doing all sorts of things;D

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I know it's wrong to love your own twin brother, especially if your identical boys. The truth is I stopped caring about that. As long as no one knew, who is going to judge right?

Hikaru and I were in our shared bedroom. He was getting ready to take a shower while I was playing a game and on occasion sneaking a peek at his perfect body. His well-toned chest was shining with the setting sun. His broad shoulders leaning against the wall so he could take off his uniform pants. By the time he was at his boxers, I think I had been staring a little too long (2min to be exact). I realized two things at that moment: One I was drooling with a little blush painted on my cheeks. And two, he was staring back at me with that mischievous smirk on his perfect face. 'Damn it'

"Like the view?" He said setting down his blue towel waiting for my response.

"I-I d-didn't mean to…sorry" I could feel my blush growing darker with each word.

"What for I look at you all the time. But you're always too dazed to notice." He said ginning even bigger than before.

I was shocked to hear that he watches me undress. My heart rate began to increase at those words and I looked down to the floor as I asked for his reasoning before I got too excited.

"Why would you do that? We have the same body h-Hikaru"

He thought for a moment and said, "maybe, but I like to make sure my little kao isn't getting ahead of me in the looks department." He said walking closer to me.

I didn't know what was making my pants get so tight. Was it the part about him saying 'my little kao' or the fact that he was walking toward me in just his boxers. I decided it was both, when he grabbed my chin and made me look up at him in his eyes. 'God I hope he doesn't notice me getting hard from this'

"We may have similar bodies but you know as well as I do that our features are slightly different. While I, the seme in our little act, am slightly more muscular than you. You on the other hand kaoru are the uke, with the much cuter slightly feminine face and body" He said all the while my blush growing more and more as I stared in his golden eyes. He was so close to me that if I were to move so much as one inch, he might be able to notice the huge bulge in my pants. I have to get him away from me before I do something that I can never take back.

"Umm h-hikaru… could you get-"he cut me off.

"Kaoru, are you attracted to me?" he said bluntly still staring into my eyes.

I didn't know what to do. I had to lie or he'll think I'm disgusting; or at the very least he won't want to share a room anymore, let alone a bed. "Of course not. W-why would you ask such a thing hika?" I was curious, usually hikaru is really dense.

"Well for starters you haven't stopped blushing since I started taking off my pants…" He said with that smirk growing back on his lips. God those beautiful lips are so close to me I could almost- "Also you keep staring at my lips while I talk…" 'Damn he noticed' "There's also the fact that you apparently watch me when I undress. And you haven't tried to push me away no matter how close I get to you. By the way you still have some duel by your lip…" 'Damn it, Damn it! Since when the hell is he so observant?' "But mostly I ask because…" He moved his lips closer to my ear and whispered, "Your little friend keeps poking at my leg."

To emphasize his point, he rubbed his knee into my growing erection. It caught me off guard and I couldn't help but moan.

"ahh…hika-hikaru…h-hah!" 'Busted'

"So I guess that's a yes to the obvious question?" He stopped moving so that I could speak properly.

I felt tears grow in my eyes as I admitted, "Yes. Yes hikaru I'm attracted to you. I-in fact I'm in love with you." I mumbled the second part thinking the situation was already bad enough. I hesitantly looked back at my brother, expecting the worst, but all I saw in his eyes was…excitement and a bit of confusion.

"I'm sorry kaoru, what was that last part?" hikaru asked calmly.

'Wait does this mean he doesn't hate me? No, it couldn't be that easy. But there was something else in his eyes that I can't quite make out,' I took a deep breath, "I said I'm in love with you hikaru! You-you hate me now don't you?!" At that moment, that strange emotion grew wide with his golden eyes…' no way, is that… adoration in his eyes?' I waited a moment when hikaru suddenly closed the two inch gap between us with a tender kiss. His hands moved to wrap around my waist and pulled me closer. I couldn't hold back anymore and I kissed him back and wrapped my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. My finger entangled in his auburn hair and I got lost in the kiss. When we pulled apart for some well needed air, we were both panting and at some point during our kiss hikaru had made his way on top of me. He stared at me for a moment and finally spoke,

"I could never hate you. And just so you know I love you too my little kao." My heart was racing. As much as I didn't want to ruin this moment, I had to ask.

"What about haruhi?"

"hm? What about her?"

"You're always with her; laughing, talking, talking, having fun. I feel kind of left out most of the time."

"Is that it. Kaoru, she is our friend. That's it, that's all. And I say 'our' because she is your friend to."

"Well, okay, but I'm not so sure about that last part,"

"What do you mean?"

'Is he serious?! Has he really not noticed?' I sighed and turned my head to the side, "Hikaru, you're an idiot you know that." I said blankly.

Hikaru grinned that devilish smile again, "That's not a nice thing to someone who can do **this** to you." I was confused until hikaru shifted his knee to push into my groin. I bit my lip to stifle a moan. "ammph..."

"First off kaoru, I want to be able to hear every sound you make for the next few hours. That means every moan, yelp, groan, and gasp. But the best part is when you scream my name." He whispered seductively in my ear and I felt my member pulsing at his command. 'Wait did he say the next few hours!' "Second, the only one biting your lip is me. And yes kaoru, I did say for the next few hours." He leaned in closer to my face.

"D-did I say that out loud?" He bit down on my bottom lip and I moaned out this time. "ahh..."

"That's more like it, and yes you did. Third, what makes you say haruhi, isn't your friend? We hang out with her every day."

"No, hikaru, you hang with her every day, I stand next to you not saying a word because every time I'm about to speak, she opens her mouth with some smartass comment."

Hikaru chuckled, "I'm sure it's all in your head kaoru," Hikaru stopped as if he was thinking about something. "You know what kao, now that I think about it... I don't remember the last time I heard you speak during one of our conversations in class. I kind of thought you just didn't like me anymore."

"See...wait, really you did?" I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Yeah, I assumed you didn't like me anymore and I didn't want to push you away any further, so I never said anything." As hikaru spoke I saw sadness in his eyes that brought tears to my own. "Hikaru," I tangled my fingers in his hair once again and pulled him down for a tender and loving kiss. I broke the kiss and smiled cutely at him.

"You really are an idiot for thinking there was ever a time when I didn't like you." Hikaru grinned and his eyes went dark with lust as he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"There you go not being nice again. It looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners my little kao~"

"Go ahead and show me then, my big bad seme~"

"Gladly" Hikaru growled in my ear and kissed me passionately.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

please tell me what you think ^.^


	2. Our love

**The Lord of Insomnia: **Thank you for being my very first reviwer. I'll try to do better with the grammer but no promises.

**Rover42: **DON'T DIE! I got this chapter up for yall so live on and review ;p

**Love ne hard: **Thanks for the compliment I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Pairing**:HikaxKao, but I may add more depending on what you all think

**Disclaimer**:I don't own ouran. The only one who owns the twins is eachother;D

Hikaru: That's right! kao is mine, back off!*grabs kaoru and clutches him to his chest*

Kaoru: Hika! Don't be so mean to the readers!

Hikaru: Kao they need to know that you're mine!

Kaoru: *cuddles into hikaru's chest* I am yours but we need to be nice so they review and make animefollower happy.

Hikaru: Oh I get it! cause the happier animefollower is the more time I get to ravish your little-

Kaoru: HIKA!

Animefollower: guys get a room...and take this video camera with you...just for precaution. Okay on with the story! p.s. sorry if the seem a little ooc! 8D

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"Go ahead and show me then, my big bad seme~"

"Gladly" Hikaru growled in my ear and kissed me passionately.

Instantly I kissed him back with just as much passion and force. It was amazing to say the least. His lips were warm and tasted sweet. After a few moment of taking in hikaru's form I felt my brother's tongue wiggle its way through our lips and suddenly I opened my mouth and let hikaru's tongue probed deep into it. My tongue was slow to react but soon it was wrestling with its identical counterpart. But, all good things must come to an end, and thusly our kiss did as well, leaving us both panting and gasping for air. I slowly parted my lips to speak but hikaru and decided to bite down on my bottom lip. I gasped and hikaru took his chance and pushed his tongue past my lips and into my mouth, exploring his new found territory. I moaned into his mouth as he sucked on my tongue. His hands roamed freely through my body. When we finally came apart for air again, it only took hikaru a moment before he started attacking my neck with those devil lips of his. At first it was a few tender feather light kisses along my jaw, but then hikaru bit down **hard** on my neck making me moan in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Ahh..h-hikaru…" He licked the bite leaving his mark on me.

"Kaoru...You are mine understand. You belong to me and no one else!" Hikaru said sternly.

Normally I would have protested to someone referring to me as if I'm property; but I'd be lying if I said the thought of being hikaru's didn't excite me.

"ahh...ye-yes hikaru…"

"Say it!"

"I-I belong to you...hi-hika...only you!"

"Good. Now, tell me what you want little brother."

I looked up at hikaru and whimpered with a blush spread across my face. "You...you know what I want h-hikaru." I refuse to play his little game but it's getting hard to remember how to do anything but what he's telling me.

"How could I? I'm an idiot remember kao…" I can feel the confidence I had when I called him that slipping away.

"I-I'm sorry about that hikaru. I didn't mean-"

"Then tell me what you want, my little kao." He said licking the shell of my ear, making me moan in response.

"h-hikaru please~"

"Fine, if you won't tell me, then I'll just have to take a guess...hmm," hikaru took a moment and pretended to think. 'Damn it hikaru, stop torturing me! I can't take it much longer!'

"Hikaru!" I raised my voice to get his attention and the result was a smug face.

"Yes kaoru, what is it?" he said feigning innocence

"I can't take it anymore...please!" I pleaded knowing hikaru loves seeing me squirm.

He then whispered, "Why kaoru...could it be that **this** is what you is what you want?"

He bucked his hips and roughly grinded himself into my hardened groin. I through my head back with a moan loud enough almost be a yell. I pushed my hips upward, grinding against the his erection to meet his thrusts.

"ahh…ah...Hika...ru!"

"Looks like I got the right...uhh…answer hmmm" hikaru grunted clearly enjoying himself.

But it was true, I was loving the intense friction of our clothed members being rubbed together. He licked my lips requesting entry that i quickly granted and he practically shoved his tongue down my throat while continuing to roll his hips into mine. His wet and wonderful tongue explored every nook and cranny of my mouth. I pull him close, my arms loose around his shoulders. When Hikaru grasps the back of my head and slides his tongue between my teeth, my arms tighten around him. Our hips start to move in a rhythm. I kept moaning and screaming my brother's name as he ground our hips together more and more. I was meeting his thrusts half way to create even more friction.

"Hikaru!" I exclaimed, thrusting my hips upward again.

Hikaru began to speak but my mind is so dazed I can just barely hear him. "Last chance kaoru...tell me exactly what you want me to do." I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was panting heavily, his eyes were dilated and dark with lust; he looked hungry and I had a feeling I was his next meal. I whispered as I tried to gain my breath,

"I want you to...ah-ha" his excessive grinding was just too much, but I loved it all the same.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that over you delicious moaning. Maybe I should stop so you could speak a little-" I panicked at the sound of hikaru saying he'll stop

"N-NO! I mean, pl-please don't stop,"

"Then tell me what you want! Explain to me exactly what you want your big brother to do to your hot and fragile little body." He whispered most of that seductively in my ear making me give in to him.

"I want you, my hot, dirty, sexy twin brother, my hikaru, to show me how much you truly love me!" His face softened just a little at my answer and I assume I answered correctly.

"That's just what I wanted to hear kao."

With that, hikaru kissed me with a passion that I'll never forget. It wasn't like the other kisses we shared. This was tender yet rough. Almost like he was putting all his love into it, and I couldn't get enough of this. Our lips moved perfectly together, almost like they were made to fit one another.

I wanted to go further and prove my love to him. (Not that I really need to at this point.) That's when I got an idea to end this torture of the ultimate tease. 'Knowing him this is probably what he's been waiting for, control obsessed bastard! But I don't care, I need him now!'

"Hikaru,"

"Yes kao"

"p-please, I need you...inside me...I-I can't take it anymore!" I whimpered knowing I just lost, "I need you, please hika…"

"I thought you'd never ask…" hikaru then basically ripped off all of my clothes, tearing some off the fabric in his rush.

He stared at me for what seemed like forever with the sexiest expression of adoration and lust all over his face. I stared back at him getting lost in his golden eyes. I was brought back to reality when he began to ask with a slight grin, "Just what are you staring at?"

I smirked at his question, "Same as you are." What he next not only said wiped the smirk right off my face, but (if possible) made my blush grow darker than before.

"I don't think so, because what I'm looking at is much more beautiful, and a lot more vulnerable."

"H-hikaru!" I yelled out of embarrassment and he chuckled

"Awww...you're even cuter when you blush ka-o-ru"

"W-whatever hikaru…" then a thought occurred to me, "hikaru, do you have any lube hidden somewhere?"

"mm...no," he grew a mischievous smirk, indicating trouble, "but you do."

"Oh really? where?" If I did I wouldn't have asked him.

"Riiiight here! He then shoved three fingers in my mouth and growled in my ear. "Now suck, my cute little uke."

I did as I was told -not really having a choice- but somehow I was actually enjoying the feeling of having my brother's fingers in my mouth, the feeling of covering them in a thick coat of my saliva was driving me crazy. 'I wonder what it would feel like to have hikaru in my mouth instead of just his fingers. I'll have to suggest it to him next time.' In my dazed state of erotic thought I must've been moaning again because hikaru had that amused and hungry look on his face.

"Come back to earth have you. I told you that you could stop like a minute and a half ago." He pulled his now dripping wet fingers out of my mouth and I couldn't help but whimper at the sudden loss and slight embarrassment.

"Why didn't you just pull them out then?"

For one thing I was really enjoying it, and it seemed like you were to." He leaned down and kissed me fiercely. "You must really like to suck on things hu?"

"I-I guess so…" I couldn't help but whimper at the embarrassment of what he was insinuating.

"Well then we'll have to try something much bigger next time won't we?" That sounded more like a statement then a question.

'I swear it's like whatever perverted thing I think he goes and says out loud.' He inserts on finger and I adjust to it quickly. I moan as he adds a second finger and begins to move in a scissoring motion stretching my insides. Hikaru is giving me this weird look almost like her is confused and worried.

"Uh kaoru,"

"ah...yes?"

"This is your first time right?" his voice was stern, almost upset,

'Why would he ask such an absurd question at a time like this?' "That's a stupid question hika. Wh-why would you ask me a thing like that?" I was actually a bit hurt that he would ask me that.

"Kaoru, are you not being nice again, because we can stop if you are."

"N-no...don't! I'm sorry hika it's just" I trailed off trying to think of the right words.

"It's just what? Is this not you fist or something?!" Hikaru began to get a bit angry and he tried to pull his fingers out but I quickly grabbed them and pulled them in deeper making me yell in pleasure. I arched into my brother and laced my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. The kiss was not soft, or gentle, or anything reminiscent of what it usually was. Urgency was built up in this fevered act, as though I had been denied this simple pleasure for far too long. When we pulled away, Hikaru was blushing the tiniest bit and his cock noticeably twitched at the sight of me still thrusting his fingers into my entrance.

"AHH! N-no it-it is." I let go of his hand and he let me speak, probably still a bit to shocked to argue with me. "It's just that I'm a little hurt that you think I would give myself to someone other than you, the person I've loved since I was born."

Hikaru stared at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. He leaned back down and gave me a kiss that held all of his current emotions: understanding, esteem, lust, and love all into one soft tender kiss.

"I'm sorry...kaoru I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just confused because I heard it was supposed to be pretty painful at least by the second finger,"

"Y-yea...so what," he then added a third finger and I tensed for a second and once again I adjusted quickly and moaned as he moved around. 'oh, so that's what he meant.'

"That, you get tense for like a second then you start moaning again like you're used to it or something."

"oh, well..ah..th-that's because I am used to it, the fingers anyway, b-but not because of anyone else,...I just…" I trailed off because of my embarrassment.

He began to smirk like he understands what I mean but still wanted to hear it from me anyway. "You just…"

"Promise you...aha..won't laugh"

"No way"

"huh..fine. Sometimes, well actually most, when I masturbate, pumping myself just isn't enough, so I would use my fingers and pretend-HAH!" I had to stop and yelp because hikaru had brushed against something inside me. He stopped and looked at me trying to figure out what just happened and brushed that spot again. Uh-ah...h-Hikaru!"

"Looks like I finally found it."

"Hikaru...please! I'm ready!" I practically yelled.

"uh,uh,uh. finish what you were saying. Exactly what were you thinking about that made have to go as far as fingering yourself so much? Tell me that and I promise to fuck your brains out." He huskily whispered as he positions himself at my entrance.

"I-I would s-stick two or...or three fingers in and pretend they were yours... and think of what our first time would be like." He seemed very happy with my answer and he smiled. 'kami I just love his smile. he is just too beautiful.'

"One more question."

"w-what is it?"

"Is there anything I do that doesn't turn you on?"

"I could ask you the same thing hika. But n-no, not really. To be honest, you just being you is enough to almost send me over the edge sometimes." My mind was too dazed to let me lie or hold back my words. 'Oh kami, if he keeps saying stuff like that I'll never be able to stop blushing'

Right at that moment, hikaru slowly pushed his way into me and I hissed and tensed at the pain.

"Kaoru are you ok. I'm sorry; do want me to pull out?"

"N-no hika-ru it's ok."

"No it's not ok! I'm causing you pain!"

"It's alright hikaru...I'm just not used to having something this...big inside me." After a few moments of silences with slow and painful yet pleasurable thrusts I began to meet his thrust as he went faster and harder.

"Damn k-kaoru! You so hot and tight! Fuck!" When hikaru found his rhythm his thrusts became wilder yet steady. I found myself just wanting more and more of him.

"H-hika...fas-faster, please!" He was more than happy to oblige. Hikaru began to pull out, and wanting more friction, moved faster as he pushed back in. His eyes where half lidded, both our breathing was heavy. After a few more thrusts, hikaru found my pleasure spot again making me scream. "AHH...HIKARU...oh fuck yes...hikaru, right there!" I reached up with a trembling hand to tug roughly at his auburn hair before crying out in ecstasy.

"mm.. Kaoru,"

"So good hika!" I felt a shock wave pushing through me and I grabbed hikaru's arms for some sort of leverage. Hikaru...I aha...I'm c-coming!"

"Thought so, but no not...yet kao, you have to...wait for me alright." That sounded more like a demand than a question, 'I wonder if he keeps doing that on purpose?' either way I couldn't say 'no' to him. No matter how pleasurably painful it was.

"Okay...ah...I-I'll try h-hikaru, but how long do I have to...hold it ah-ha ah! Hika!"

Until I don't think you can take it anymore." Hikaru started then huskily whispered "I want to hear you scream my name when that time _comes_." At that last word, hikaru took his hand and slid it down my waist, and obtained his target. He grabbed my erection and pumped it hard.

"AAhha!...HIKA...what are you doing!? How do you expect me to hold it your-"

"Actually this is a trick to see if you can hold it." He said using his free hand to caress every inch of my body.

"W-what for...ahh!...I said I'd h-hold it. Don't you trust me hika...haaha?! He just kept thrusting his cock harder with my accusation.

"Kaoru, I trust you with my life...but we both know that out of the two of us,...you suck when it comes to...physical self-restraint."

I couldn't take it anymore. With a scream of his name I released myself all over our stomachs. Hikaru came only seconds later and feeling of his seed filling me was just amazing. I was exhausted and panting from my body being used so much.

"S-sorry I...couldn't hold it...anymore. But I...guess you're...right about...that."

"That's alright. but I'm not done with you yet."

"huh,..w-what...do you mean...ah!" I noticed he was still thrusting himself into me with the same amount of force and he was hard already. "Hika aren't you tired?"

"Kaoru...I just watched you fuck yourself on my fingers, come all over me and yell my name with a lust driven voice...I have never had more energy or been more turned on in my life." Hikaru stared at my bare chest and begun to leave open mouth kisses down my jaw, to my bruised neck and I hissed as he nibbled down my jawline. His golden eyes glazed over with lust that mirrored my own. Hikaru nipped at my exposed collarbone. Then licked and suck my nipples; I arched my back into his masculine chest.

"Hikaaaa...I'm tired...Ah!" Despite my whining I was still letting out moans that could be heard from down the hall. The overwhelming pleasure of hikaru's hand pumping my reawakened cock, not to mention the constant thrusting into my prostate, hikaru sucking on my sensitive nipples, and every so often sticking his devilishly skillful tongue down my throat only to stop and say things like, " You're so beautiful kao." and "only a little longer ok." was all making me lose my mind to the point where I couldn't even form coherent sentences anymore.

"ah...hika...hah…"

This went on for maybe two or six minutes. At this point I had no concept of time whatsoever. I only knew three things: one was that my brother was torturing me, two I was exhausted, three, I loved it all and wanted so much more.

By this time my lips were swollen and I had bruises going from my neck to my chest. If this keeps going for much longer without rest, I may pass out.

"Hikaaa...how...longer? Need...now...please!" That was the best sentence I could manage. It made no sense but I'm very sure he understood me.

"I see you l-lost...your ability to speak properly….so not too much longer."

"H-How are you...holding...long?!"

"Well like I said little brother...I have better self-control."

"To be honest kao...I've been ready since around my...fifth full thrust into you."

My mind was still too dazed from the excessive pounding into my prostate to yell at him, so I silently managed to form a single word. "p-prick!"

He laughed and said, "I'm sorry kaoru, you just look so beautiful when you're ready. I guess I just wanted...it to last." I couldn't hold it anymore, with one last thrust to my prostate, and the sound of his name echoing throughout the mansion, I released in hikaru's hand and on our chest for a second time. The feeling of me tightening around hikaru must have finally sent him over the edge because the next thing I knew, he was screaming my name and I felt his hot seed gushing into me. He collapsed on top of me and pulled out of me once we finally rested and caught our breaths and I couldn't help but whimper at the empty feeling.

"I love you kaoru, I always have."

"I love you so much hikaru and I always will."

I snuggled up to him and we just laid there for a few minutes.

"You ready for round three, my little kao?"

'I just love it when he calls me that!'

I gave him my cutest smile "Definitely, hika!"

'I can tell he likes it when I call him that to.'

* * *

OTMLG (Oh Totaly My Lord Goodness) my quote:) I JUST WROTE THAT! I'm sorry if it's too long or you know sucks but I'm happy I got to do this. Next chapter starts with them the next morning when they wake up. I should have the next chapter up preety soon, if yall think I should continue that is. I'm still having some trouble with the plot though. I have an idea but I'll let yall decide if it's good or not

please tell me what you think ^.^


	3. It'll Work Out

**Guest: **Thank you for your review, it made me ever so happy to know I made you blush.

**Jaken-books-and-ramen:** I'm happy you enjoyed reading

Discalimer: I own nothing involving ouran or it's host club. I own this plot ;D

* * *

Kaoru's POV

"Kaoru,"

Someone is calling me. I'm sure it's Hikaru, and though nothing would make me happier than to open my eyes and look at his beautiful face; but I'm just too tired to make my body move.

"KAORU," Hikaru is screaming to wake me up but not even his screams can get me up at this point.

"Kao-kun~, wakes up my love." Hikaru purred and licked the shell of my ear. By reflex I jolted in a sitting position. 'Well that did the trick.'

"M-morning Hikaru" I couldn't stop the blush from filling my face.

"You're so cute when you blush kao." Hikaru chuckled "I could tell you were awake. Why didn't you answer when I called you?"

"I'm sorry hika." I cuddled back into my brother's warm arms and nuzzled my face in to his chest, "I was so tired and my body just wouldn't move."

"Sorry, I guess that's kind of my fault hu?" He said with a triumphant grin spread across his face.

"You don't look all that sorry to me Hikaru." I laced my arms around his neck and pulled him a little closer.

"Oh did I say 'sorry', I meant 'thank you'." He closed the gap between our identical faces and gave me long and passionate kiss. At this point I was wide awake and very happy with Hikaru's solution to my exhaustion.

I broke the kiss before I became too dazed to think straight, "B-by the way…what did you…wake me up for?" Normally he loves to sleep in.

"Well…the first reason was because I wanted to kiss you again, but I didn't want to shock you by doing it in your sleep."

"Oh and I suppose what you did was any better?"

"Mm…no But it was a lot more fun!" Hikaru chuckled

"So does that mean you find scaring me more fun than kissing me?" I pouted feigning hurt.

"Well kao, you know as well as I do that there is more than one type of fun to have. There's the amusement fun we have from messing with others," Hikaru snaked his arms around my waist and spoke in a low lustful voice sending a shiver down my spine, "and then there's the pleasurable fun we had all last night, my little kao."

"H-Hikaru…stop it." I whined in protest, knowing full well he would catch my bluff right away. He kept kissing and nibbling at my neck.

"What for kao, you seem to be enjoying yourself?"

"Ah…my neck…i-is already covered in y-your marks…ah" I stopped talking completely as Hikaru found the spot he was aiming for. Hikaru smirked as my eyes closed. It took all of my will power to push him away and not get lost in his touch completely.' Knowing how I am when I'm out of it, I can't risk that right now. I'm sure that's what he's aiming for though, he must have something planned already.'

"Aww, come on kao~" Hikaru started crawling toward me and I know that if I don't think of something soon, my ass is going to be even more swore than it already is.

"H-Hikaru, you still haven't told me the full reason of why you woke me up." Hikaru stopped and looked as if he just remembered.

"Oh, right that. It's almost time to leave for school and we still haven't talked about what we are going to do about the other host club members and our little 'act'."

"What! Hikaru, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"Hey I was pretty tired to ya' know, and I didn't have anyone to give me a special wake up call."

I was blushing as we were rushing to get ready. "We can talk about the club in the car okay."

"Alright." He was staring at me with a weird look on his face.

"What is it?" I huffed in annoyance

"You're so cute when you're blushing kao."

"Yea thanks hika."

"I mean it, sometimes I just want to throw you onto the nearest wall and start attacking you-"

"Hikaru!" I cut him off yelling his name which was a slight mistake on my part.

At that moment Hikaru pushed me against the wall next to our bedroom door and starred at me with dark eyes that both scarred and excited me. His voice had something very dark and dominant tone in it. "You know what kaoru? I think you screaming my name like that is an even bigger turn on than that adorable blush of yours. Say it again for me."

I don't know what it is, but when he commands me with that over powering expression on his face, he just looks so…hot! "H-Hikaru" I tilted my head to the ground in order to avoid his gaze, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Like you mean it!" he began to roughly grind his knee into my groin and I threw my head back onto the wall.

"Ahh…Hikaru!" I just can't help myself when he gets like this. I can feel myself slipping away into a dazed state of arousal and I can't bring myself to care about the fall backs.

"That's better. Now, tell me who you belong to."

"I aha…I belong only to you…aha Hikaru!"

"I just love hearing you admit that. Now one more thing and we can go,"

"G-go where…ah…" I've officially lost myself. I know Hikaru plan on taking advantage of that but I really can't seem to care anymore.

"So you're that far gone already hu? Good, I can do this without argument then, right." He licked and sucked at my neck again and I couldn't bring myself to make him stop again. Or even remember why I was fighting him in the first place. It feels amazing.

"Y-yes…Hikaru."

"You're always so obedient when you're dazed. Aren't you kaoru?"

"Y-yes…Hikaru."

He chuckled, "Now, today I want you to wear your shirt collar a little loose today. Just to where your neck is a little visible so everyone can see I've claimed you for myself."

"Mm…yes Hikaru…but what if-"

If people ask who did it then just say,-"He whispered the rest in my ear. What he said made me suddenly come back to my senses.

I forcefully pushed him off me and yelled, "What the hell?! I can't say that!" Hikaru balanced himself.

When he realized that seducing me wasn't enough for a request like that, he used a look that was so predatory and voracious. The look of the intense dominance in his eyes didn't exactly 'scare' me, but it made me too nervous to move.

He walked over to me and used one hand to pin me back to the wall and the other to softly caress my face. It was almost like he was saying 'I dare you to try that again!' Luckily I'm not that stupid.

"Are you saying it's not true? Or that you just don't like the idea of belonging to me?" A normal person would agree with him, but-,

"N-no…of course not!" –I'm not normal. I can tell he really wants to know how I feel about the idea but doesn't want to lift his intense gaze. "T-to tell the truth…I love the thought of only being yours, of being your possession. Because it means no one else can touch me…it-it means that you love me and that's all I've wanted for so long. To be able to say 'I belong to Hikaru, because he loves me' has been my dream for a long time."

There was a short pause before Hikaru leaned in and gave me a loving a tender kiss. "Kaoru I do love you. So what's the problem?" He still had that intimidating look in his eyes so there was no way out of this.

"It's embarrassing to say that Hikaru, it makes me sound like a domesticated animal."

"Kaoru, you're not an animal," Hikaru licked up the side of my cheek as if to emphasize his next point, "Unless you count last night of course."

I whimpered then blushed at the memory. "So you'll do it right?" Once again, a question that sounded like a statement.

"B-but Hika-"

"No 'buts' unless it's yours, in the air, ready to get fucked!"

"Hikaru, you shouldn't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing."

"So you'll do it." Hikaru released his dominant gaze knowing there no need for it anymore

"Fine, can we go, we'll be late?" He released his grip on me and we headed to the limo after I loosened my collar so that my neck was slightly visible. 'I knew he had something planned. Today is going to be embarrassing.'

* * *

Hikaru POV

On our way to school Kaoru kept staring out the window with a nervous look on his face. With a yelp of surprise I reached out and grabbed him by the waist and snuggled my face in his hair in an effort to comfort him. 'Really I just wanted an excuse to hold him.' A moment past and he snuggled his head in the crook of my neck and sighed contently.

"What are you so worried about love?" I could practically feel the shiver going down his spine as I whispered in his ear.

"I-I was just wondering if…you wanted to tell anyone about us? Or if…you wanted to keep it hidden? He asked shyly

'He is just too adorable.' I wanted to tease him but I could tell he was really worried about this when I read between the lines. What he meant was _"Do we let people know about our love and face the consequences? Or are you too ashamed to share it?"_

I hugged him tighter and told him, "Neither, of course." Naturally I knew he was going to ask that at some point so I'd already thought up answer this morning before I woke him.

"What do you mean Hika?"

"Kaoru, we've always held hands at school since we were young so people won't ask about that. If we're caught flirting, they'll just assume it's part of our act at the host club. We simply can't kiss or anything in front of people is all. Not because we want to hide anything though."

"But then why not?"

"For one thing you're too shy to do that kind of thing around others. Also I don't know how much I can hold back once I've started. Mom always told me to finish my meals." I couldn't help myself, teasing him is just too much fun, plus I can see his face all flushed at the simplest words.

"I am not shy! I just don't want people to have a clear image of us in that way. It's creepy enough that our fan have it in thier minds." The way he speaks in that raspy voice and his constant blushing is all just too much. I pulled away from him slightly and kissed his cute plush lips. After a few minutes he pulled away as we were both in desperate need of air.

"Hi-Hika…can you promise…me something?"

"Anything Kao…"

"That we will always...be together. And that you won't ever kiss anyone, mm…anyone else like that, or…look at anyone else like that…ah" I just realized I've been staring at Kaoru with half-lidded eyes, but I couldn't figure out why he was moaning. "Also…that I'll also be…mha…the only person…you do this to."

"I promise, but Kao, what do you mean by 'do this too'? And why do you keep moaning?" 'Not that I wasn't enjoying the lovely and enticing sound, I just wanted to know what was causing it.'

"Hika~…I can't tell if you're teasing me…or if you're just that…aha…oblivious to your own actions."

I was too confused and absorbed by his panting and flushed crimson face- 'god Kaoru is hot when he gets like this' -to realize that my hand was down his pants and vigorously pumping him. 'Well that explains his hot moaning and why I'm so hard after just one kiss.' I smirked tempted to just finish the job and ruin his uniform pants, but Kaoru seemed to be trying to tell me something but couldn't talk right. I reluctantly stopped, making a mental note to have him pay me back for it later.

"I see you…finally caught on to what…you were doing. Man you're such a pervert, even in your sub cautions."

"Well what can I say, my little Kao, you're just too tempting."

Kaoru giggled cutely when a thought occurred to him. "That's another thing Hika, what are we going to do about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, about things like this," his eye suddenly grew dark and he moved to straddle my waist. His face was barely an inch away from mine. "What do we do in those moments I want to do things like this to you," He closed the very small and very unwanted gap between us and kissed me passionately. His tongue pushed it's way through my lips and tasted every inch of my mouth. He pulled away only to begin grinding our members together and start licking at my neck. "Or when your perverted little mind overwhelms you and you want to attack me yourself? What do we do then Hi-ka-ru~"

"Mm…well kao, first of all you're one to call my mind perverted…your mind is just the same, I just hide it less."

He giggled into my neck. "I guess that's true." He's only licking and lightly nibbling my 'cause he knows better than to try and give me a hickey just to prove a point. But it still feels wonderful.

"Sec…ah…second, we ditch class sometimes anyway so it…won't seem out of the ordinary if we miss…a-a class or two; Ma-maybe three." I could barely get the words out due to the amazing friction my very talented little brother was giving me.

I pulled him down by his tie and into a long and passionate kiss. His lips were so warm and soft, they tasted like vanilla. He licked my lips and I granted him access, we battled for dominance and I let him win since he was going to have a tough time with people looking at his neck and what he has to say in response. 'Man today is such a great day.'

My fingers tangled themselves in his hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. When I did, something seemed to click inside of Kaoru and he bucked his hips into mine with a sudden force that had me groan in pleasure.

"Do you enjoy that Kaoru?" I whispered in his ear sending more noticeable shivers down his spine and into my completely erect cock.

"W-which…mph…which part?"

"That sudden rush of power you get from being in charge."

"I guess...N-not really…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nice to some control but I kind of prefer…being controlled by you hika." He blushed embarrassed by his confession. "I hope you enjoyed hearing that because I don't plan on saying it again."

"Good."

"W-wait what? Why would you say good?"

I leaned in close and huskily whispered in his ear, "Because if I do hear something that submissive and hot from you again, I'll have no choice but to take you then and there."

He gave a shudder with an evil and mischievous grin worthy of the Hitachiin name, "Good to know." He whispered before giving an extra buck into our groins.

I considered just letting Kao have his fun and finish us both off, but I know that smirk better than anyone and it's not good news for the one it's pointed towards. I pushed forward and we fell to the floor in basically the same position but I was on top. Kaoru seemed to enjoy the slight position change as he wrapped his legs more around my waist.

I grinned at his actions "Just what are you planning in that evil head of yours little brother?"

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into another deep and passionate kiss. I can tell he's trying to distract me from whatever he's planning and it would work if I didn't know what unspeakable things his plans were capable of. He pulled away after a few minutes and his lips formed a smile so innocent, it practically screamed 'I'm going to cause so much trouble for you later.'

"I don't know what you mean big brother. I'm not planning anything at all." My brother is really cute but he is terrible at lying to me. It's like with anyone else he could probably get away with murder while covered in the victim's blood; but with me, he couldn't lie to save his own life.

We were so caught (and tangled) up with each other, that we hadn't noticed that our driver had been knocking on the privacy window for a few minutes until we heard him yell, "Young masters we arrived at your school five minutes ago."

"Can't it wait!?" we shouted in unison.

Um…no not really sirs, it's school. Besides you wouldn't want to keep your friend waiting. What's his name…Haruhi." I scowled at the mention of her name.

This morning before I woke up Kaoru, I thought back to yesterday at school. I wondered how I would've seen the day transpire with what Kaoru told me about Haruhi purposely keeping him out of our conversations by constantly interrupting him with a 'smart-ass comment' as Kaoru put it.

_Flashback__ with current thoughts_

_Kaoru and I had just walked into our class when we spotted Haruhi look up and smile at us like usual. _Well now that think about it, she wasn't really looking at Kaoru much.

_Haruhi walked over to us and said "Good morning Hikaru, and Kaoru." Just like normal. _There was a slight pause and her tone went down an octive before she said Kaoru's name but didn't think much of at first.

_I replied with a "Good morning Haruhi" _I could've sworn I heard Kaoru say 'good' as if to say 'good morning' before haruhi began talking again.

_"Kaoru did you not get enough sleep last night; your hair looks a little…restless." I thought the way she worded that was strange but Haruhi has never been good with her words outside the host club when it came to showing concern._ I assumed that's what she was trying to do; show concern for a friend. Guess not.

_Kaoru huffed as if annoyed "No Haruhi I slept just fine thank y-" I_ was too pre occupied staring at his cute bed hair to realize he had been cut off.

_"Good to know you're okay. Say Hikaru,"_

_"Hu…yeah what's up Haruhi?"_

_"Could you meet me in the music room after school tomorrow? I'd like to talk to you. _She glanced to Kaoru with something that almost looked like a scowl, then back to me with a normal smile. _"Just you please."_

_"Uh…sure I-I guess" Kaoru walked over to his seat and look a bit mad at something I couldn't figure out._

HOW. STUPID. CAN. I. GET! Kaoru was right. I wonder how long this has been going on. Doesn't matter, what does matter is that I'm not going to let it continue, that's for sure.

_Flashback over_

"Besides you wouldn't want to keep your friend waiting. What's his name…Haruhi."

I got an almost instant boner kill at the thought of having to get off my Kaoru and go see the person that's been showing him such disrespect every day. I noticed Kaoru giggle under me.

"What's so funny?"

"Now I _know_ you never had feelings for her. I've never heard of someone loosing such a hard on so fast before. But yeah, mine's gone to. Let's just get this over with."

"What?" I asked as we finished fixing our cloths and hair and climbed out of the limo.

I'm not looking forward to your little meeting with haruhi or what I have to say probably a hundred times today."

I gave him a quick loving kiss to make up for both problems and his smile quickly returned to his face. "Don't put too much thought into either. Just be happy that we're together now and always will be my cute little Kao."

We entangled our fingers together and he looked to me with the cutest smile and said, "I love you Hika."

* * *

HELLO! I did it! I've made 3 chapters to a story! You'll notice I didn't add kaoru's responce to his little neck marks. I'd like you guys to tell me what you think he should say, something submissive and cute. I have an idea but I'd like your oppinions to. :D

Please review tell me what you think ^.^


	4. The Marks

**Lalala****la:** Thank you for the compliment.

**Horrorstar100: **OTMLG! you're suggestion didn't exactly work with what I was going with but...it was so close to perfect and sooo freaking awsome...that I put it in the chapter (very slightly altered to go with the line I hope you don't mind) on a different part! I hope you like it ^.^

**Guest#1:** Thank you. I hope you enjoyed reading this one too.

**The lady of the night: **I hope what I decided lived up to you're expectations of this story. ^.^

**Guest#2: **Lol! I hope you liiiikkeeeee this one too.

**Guest#3: **I have written more as you requested.

* * *

**Author's note: PLEASE FORGIVE MY EXTREME LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER! i GOT LAZY AND IN MY DEFENSE I GIVE YOU GUYS FAIRLY LONG CHAPTERS AND THEY TAKE A WHILE TO TYPE AND EDIT. But that is no excuse for keeping you all waiting and I am truely sorry **bows head**. To make up for it, I added in a...special scene... I think you all might enjoy. WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 4 ^.^**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Hikaru entwined our fingers; I giggled and smiled cutely at him. "I love you Hika." He leaned in and kissed me once more on the cheek, "I love you too, Kao."

Hikaru and I walked through the gates of Ouran with our hands clasped together and smiles on our faces. However, my smile quickly faded into the polite grin I use when I host and don't feel like smiling, (Hikaru is the only one who could tell the difference, usually) when I notice how people keep staring at me –even more than usual- and it only takes me a second to realize why. My neck looks like it was attacked by a vicious and wild animal. 'Well I guess it was in a way. Hikaru did get pretty crazy after the second time…wait was it after the second or third time?' I shrugged to myself. 'He went pretty crazy both times now that I think about it.' Just the thought of Hikaru ravishing my skin with his teeth and skillful hands is enough to send a pleasant shiver down my spine.

Hikaru looks over to me with a smirk as if hearing my thoughts. "Hikaru…" I whine in a low whisper, "Everyone is staring at me. Just let me button up my shirt now, and I promise to make it up to you later." I give his hand a firm squeeze to emphasize what I mean.

"Hmm...tempting, but no. When everyone has seen your neck gets that I've claimed you for myself, then I'll consider letting you hide it." At the word 'consider', Hikaru brought a finger and pressed it firmly to my neck. I hissed in both pain and slight pleasure. "Like it?" He smirked with confidence of my answer.

"F-fine." I blush and he removes his finger, satisfied at my reaction. 'I don't see the point in saying he'll consider it by the time everyone gets the message. By then I'll be used to everyone seeing it and it won't matter. And there's no way of knowing how long that will take.' I audibly groan in annoyance. 'Now I understand. That smug bastard!' I look over to Hikaru, "Now I get it. The message you're trying to pass on isn't so much to everyone else that you've 'claimed' me; but to me saying 'learn to love it'."

Hikaru smirked like the devil he is, "Ah, now you're catching on. But actually, it's about even for both reasons. Because you are mine and now everyone knows it. Or they will soon." Some of our fangirls were walking toward us. No doubt to fawn over my neck and ask who did it.

As they got closer to us I got a little nervous. I glanced over to Hikaru with a pleading stare that said 'please, don't make me do this. I'm begging here!'

His only response was to give me a not-so-innocent smile and say, "I love you Kao~"

My pleading look turned into an annoyed glare, "This is so not over Hika~." I mocked his previous sing song voice.

"Good morning ladies." We said together in our usual host voice, "How are you all this morning?"

"Good morning Hikaru, good morning Kaoru." One said, "We're fine but…" said another. I can never remember the names of these random fans. "We were wondering…um…Kaoru," She said hoping to have guessed the right twin. "about those marks on your neck!"

I think my smile almost dropped but it doesn't seem like they noticed. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Oh don't play coy Kaoru; we want to know who gave you all those hickeys on your neck!" I know this girl. She's the most straightforward and blunt of all the fangirls and I believe she may be the president of multiple fangirl clubs. She came here from America a couple of years ago I believe. She has medium length curly brown hair, light skin tone, slightly puffy cheeks and can't be any taller than 5'3. She is quite skilled at the violin and is known for getting straight to the point and asking some the most obscene questions without hesitation. First year student, class A-3, Rachel Takana.

This girl kind of scares me sometimes for that very trait. 'Out of all the fangirl crowds this girl is a part of; why did she have to be with this one, now?!'

I inwardly sighed and looked over to Hikaru, who looks very excited to hear my pre-given response. I smile, and as much as I don't want to do this, I just love seeing him so happy. It almost makes this worth it.

I lifted a hand to my neck and tilted my head down to try and hide the blush growing on my face. I smiled brightly, "Oh, these…t-there a gift, from the one that has claimed me as their own."

Hearing myself say it, it's much more embarrassing than I imagined. But at the same time, I actually kind of like the thought of Hikaru leaving these as a gift for me in a way. 'I guess repeating this all day won't be too bad.'

I looked back over to the girls standing in front of us and they look…weird. Some of them look really happy, but I can tell it's just because now they think it's okay to try and flirt with Hikaru since I'm taken. 'As if! They try something with Hikaru and hell will rise!' Some of the others look a bit sad. They must be the ones who had a crush on me. I almost feel bad for them; almost. But Hikaru and I belong to each other and that's all we need. I'm his, just as he is mine.' I smiled at the thought.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a collection of aww's coming from the crowd of girls that has just been staring frozen a few moments before. 'I guess this is there way of giving me their blessing of dating. That or they figure I'm talking about Hikaru and am just too shy to say it. My money's on the latter.' I noticed Rachel getting ready to speak for everyone again but I interrupt before she has a chance to question me any further.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm afraid I must be getting to class." I reluctantly let go of hika's hand and gave him a quick glance before leaving him to answer her questions himself. 'Sorry Hika, but these girls don't seem to be letting up anytime soon. You can handle this can't you?' I smirk as I told Hikaru this through my eyes.

I know, I know, the whole twin telepathy thing is supposed to be a myth but Hikaru and I have always been able to read each other's minds through simple eye contact. But it's usually only during those special moments when our bond is at its strongest can our thoughts actually be heard as clearly as speaking to each other. Ever since we confessed yesterday and…everything else… our bond is strong enough to do so anytime.

Hikaru smiled sweetly nodding in understanding and replied, 'You did well my little Kao.' I felt my face flush as I ran toward class 1-A.

As I walk into the classroom a bump into Haruhi. She looks up and stares at me for a short moment and looks slightly annoyed. "Geez Kaoru watch where you're going, why don't you." She says, obviously upset that I'm not Hikaru.

"Well good morning to you to Haruhi." I say trying to stay passive and not yell at her to fuck off.

"Yeah, good morning. Hey are you free today at lunch? I need to talk to you." She says with a bored tone.

'Hmm…I was going to fool around with Hikaru at lunch if I wasn't too sore.' I contemplate my plans for later. "No sorry, I have some important business to take care of. Maybe another time."

Haruhi scoffs, "Kaoru I'm sure this is just as, if not more important."

"And what makes you say that, Haruhi?" I folded my arms scowling at her. 'Let's see…get fucked in the ass by Hikaru, or have a boring conversation with Haruhi? ...I think I'll take my chances being pleasured by Hikaru. ah, Hikaru…' I sighed happily to myself, 'I haven't even thought of a room for us to go in yet.' My thoughts were interrupted by Haruhi still talking, but I'm honestly not paying attention to her. I just want to go to my seat and wait for Hikaru. "Fine, fine, I`ll meet you in the music room at lunch." I agree halfheartedly. "Is that all you wanted?"

"One more thing." she added

"Yes, what is it?"

"What`s that on your neck!" she asked raising her voice, knowing everyone in class would now be staring at us; mainly me. `She so did that on purpose, but I could care less.` I`m sure she expected me to get embarrassed at this (which I slightly am) but instead I smirk. `This way I can tell everyone all at once and save some energy constantly repeating my line to every single person in class who asked.`

Sure the thought of simply not saying it since Hikaru isn't here crossed my mind, -and even though he was slick about it- I gave my word to Hikaru. And I can never go back on my words to him. I love him too much.

I raised a hand to my neck and gave self-satisfied smirk, knowing I have what she's been trying to take away from me. "Oh, these…they're a gift, from the one that has claimed me as their own."

There was a collection of gasps and aww's throughout the whole classroom. I inwardly rolled my eyes at their predictable reaction. I place a hand on my hip in a slightly feminine manner and start walking back to my desk on the other side of the room when suddenly I feel a hand pull me back by my wrist. I turned my head around to see Haruhi holding my arm back. When I tried to pull it back from her, (frankly I don't want this irritating commoner to touch after all the crap I've heard from her the past few weeks) her grip tightened slightly. I had to hold back a gasp of minor pain. It's not that she's that strong, it's just…Hika and I…things got a little…carried away.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hikaruuu~" I purred into Hikaru's ear before nibbling on the lobe._

_"Mmm…what is it Kaoru? I'm sleeping." My twin said sleepily_

_"But Hikaa…" I whined knowing he enjoys the sound. "I want you, Hika~" I purred again while kissing down his jaw line to his neck and a hand up and down his chest._

_"Kao, we just went three rounds two hours ago. H-how are…you still h-horny?" Hikaru begun to stutter, I found the perfect spot to nibble on._

_"I don't know Hika, you tell me." I brought the hand that had been rubbing his chest down to his stiff manhood and softly rubbed an index finger from the base to the head, over the slit and continuously repeated the action while I speak. "You just woke up after going three rounds. How are you so hard already?"_

_I lowered my head down to lick his nipple lightly and blow hot breath on it. I then took the now hard nub in my mouth and nibbled on it. My thumb was now helping my index finger rub his member with a soft grip._

_"K-Kao…ru," Hikaru is wriggling and moaning under me; and while this is quite enjoyable, I'm really more in the mood for him to be the controlling one right now. So I guess I'll have to take it up a notch. "Kao, we need to sleep…we have school in…th-ah morning."_

_I suddenly moved my head back up to eye level with my twin and grabbed a fist full of his hair. I pulled his head up to an inch of my own and used my hand that had been stroking him lightly with two fingers and instead used my entire palm to grasp his cock with a tight grip._

_Hikaru's eyes flew open and he gasped with surprise at both my sudden action and at how misty and lustful my eyes were._

_"Tell me Hikaru." I say in a slightly overbearing voice, "Does it look like I care?" I don't give him time to answer as I rammed my lips into his in a rough kiss. My left hand rubbed and massaged his scalp, while my right was vigorously pumping his now rock hard member._

_Hikaru groaned in arousal and irritation. 'If there's one thing I've learned about Hikaru tonight, it's that he hates it whenever I try to be the dominant and controlling one. Well maybe not 'hate' it. I think he rather enjoys it actually. But he always retaliates double of whatever I do.'_

_Hikaru manage to break the kiss after a minute with a wanton smile on his face, "You are…seriously wanting a bad reaction from me…aren't you Kaoru?" He whispered warningly against my lips._

_I chuckle and break the kiss completely, "Oh really." I say sounding confident; but, on top of being really horny for my brother right now, I'm actually kind of worried of what he'll do "and what will you do if I am, Hi-ka-ruuu~?"_

_"K-Koaru!" He yelled almost at his limit._

_"Yes Hika?" I asked feigning innocence. My hands are still rubbing his scalp and pumping his erection._

_In the blink of an eye, Hikaru managed to flip us both over so that he was now on top and straddling my waist. He grabbed my wrist with both his hands and slammed them above my head, to the headboard and held them with a tight firm grip._

_"Ah! Hika" I cry in pain and surprise_

_"I think your hands have done enough for today, don't you." Hika leaned down and gave me a long and passionate kiss. He warmed his tongue into my mouth roughly wrestled with my own. My eyes closed in utter bliss._

_It was almost enough to make me forget the minor pain in my wrists._

_When I finally had to take a breath, Hikaru released my tongue from its captivity and stared at me while I caught my breath._

_My breathing had somewhat evened out and I felt the pain in my wrists._

_"H-Hika…that hurts." I whimpered to my captor. Hikaru only smirked and applied more pressure to my wrists and tightened his grip. The sudden pain shot through me like lightening. "Ow! Hikaru! You're going to leave a bruise!"_

_I heard him chuckle a bit darkly, "So? All the better to mark you with, I say." He slid his hand down my waist and rested it on my hip and licked his lips. I shuddered at the sensation of slight pain coming from that area, though I'm not sure why. "Just like these lovely bruises and bite marks all around your beautiful waists and hips." Hikaru was applying more and pressure to my wrists as he spoke. When he mentioned my waists, he began to push our bare erections together. We both moaned at the pleasurable friction it caused._

_I felt both the satisfaction of his groin pressing firmly against mine, and the slim pain of pressure being applied to bruises I had somehow missed. At this point however, I can't distinct one sensation from the other. I suppose one might say that I'm starting to not mind the pain so much; or rather, I'm adjusting to it pretty easily._

_"Hik…Hika…" My mix of whining and moaning his name only earned more pressure and another deep chuckle._

_"Kao…mm ah…do you really even…want me to let go?" His lips traced my collar bone until he reached my chest and he licked circles around my nipples. Our bodies were pressed so close together that I almost couldn't breath. But I honestly couldn't care less. Pain, pleasure. When Hikaru is the cause, I can't tell the difference._

_I sigh in defeat and contentment. "Huh...no, not really."_

_"Okay then." He bring his face into mine until our noses touch, "Don't complain." He closed the distance and kissed me full on the lips._

_I accepted it wholeheartedly for a few moments as his tongue slid across my bottom lip until a minor thought occurred to me._

_"H-Hika…" he only glanced at me until he went down to my neck and licked my sensitive spot and bit down fairly hard. "Ah! Hika...wait ah minute…"_

_He left my neck, only to press our manhoods together roughly with one hand firmly on my hip as he watched my reaction. He growled in impatiens, "You have...25 seconds now...what is it?"_

_I chuckled at his childish response. "Hikaru...as much as I love the feeling of your hands on me, a lot, if you keep giving my bruises, what do you think people will assume they're from?"_

_Hikaru thought about it for a good five seconds, only to come up with, " Frankly Kaoru, I don't really care what other people will think of them. I only care what you think. You already said you love the feeling receiving them, and that's all I need." It wouldn't take a genius to tell how flushed my face is after hearing something like that._

_"Okay...b-but Hika-" I was cut off by hikaru smashing our lips tips together and roughly pushing his tongue in my mouth. He gained instant dominance of my tongue and I had no intention of stopping him._

_I feltl myself falling into a dazed state as my twin manage to pull my tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it to his heart's content. The feeling was enticing all in itself. I got what I wanted. My beloved Hikaru, all to myself._

_I could faintly hear some rummaging and a distant 'click' but altogether paid them no attention until Hikaru broke the kiss and I gasped for air. He leaned up and seemed to be adjusting something shiny and silver._

_'oh you've got to be kidding me! He actually handcuffed me to the headboard!'_

_As I lay there dumbstruck and gasping for whatever air I can, Hikaru made the cuffs tight enough to bare into my skin if I were to move too much._

_"Hikaru...that hurts!" My complaint falls on deaf ears as Hikaru licked the side of my face while humming contently. "Hika~...mm…" His tongue is wet and warm as it trails from my cheek, over my lips, and to my other cheek._

_"You know, I wasn't going to use these since it was our first night together," He leaned into my right ear and softly whispered, " But since you don't want to listen, maybe I need to teach you a lesson on how to show a little...restraint."_

_He lick the shell of my ear and breathed on my neck. His hot breath on my skin mixed with the pleasurable pain of the handcuffs wound tightly on my wrists (which I'm sure, by the end of this, will be bleeding a little). *falling* He sat himself back up straddling me once again, he held my hips with both of his hands as he push our erections together. The extra force causing the most delicious friction. *falling* Hikaru immediately puts two fingers in my entrance with no warning and was already scissoring them. *falling* He added a third finger as he went to roughly bit my nipples._

_And just like. I'm gone. I've once again fallen into a state of mind where I'm too aroused and too dazed to do anything but show my Hika affection and do what my Hika tells me._

_"Hika…" I hear myself say as Hikaru lick my neck and messages my inner thighs, "I love you hika,"_

_Hikaru looks up at my random confession and saw the distant and pleasured look in my eyes. He smirked as he understood what sort of condition I'm in. "Aha, I see...you're ready to listen and obey. Aren't you Kaoru?"_

_"Yes, Hikaru."_

_Hikaru caressed my cheek with his free hand and nuzzled his face into the other side of mine' almost like a child would a new toy. 'I like being Hika's toy. I want Hika to play with me some more.' "Kaoru, I love when get like this. Do you know why?" Hikaru sat up, once again straddling me like a horse. 'A horse. I wonder Hika will let me ride him like a horse when he is done with the handcuffs?'_

_"It's because you don't know how to do anything but do what I tell you, and enjoy what I do to you." I could only give him a nod in response as the night progressed._

_**Flashback over**_

I guess I kind of had this coming, urging him on so much like that but I honestly didn't think he would go as far as to pull out a pair of handcuffs. 'I still have no idea where he got those from. But they did make things interesting on some weird level.' The memory is enough to bring a small smile to face.

My smile was wiped off, however, when my thoughts were brought back to my current situation. Haruhi has my fairly bruised wrist in her hand. 'I'm glad Hikaru isn't here see this. Knowing him, he will, by instinct alone, go all possessive and won't like the sight of someone touching me without him around. Even if it is only Haruhi. And I don't want him to cause a big scene here in class; or if things get out of hand, I don't want him to get in trouble.'

When I tried pulling my arm away again, she merely tightened her grip again causing me to wince a nearly unnoticeable amount. But of course Haruhi did notice.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere until I know what those bruises are all about." Her face grew a smirk that made me want to vomit, "I'm sure Hikaru would love to know you've found someone other than him to cling on. Also what's wrong with your wrist, I barely touched you." By this time, everyone has gone back to their own conversations; and since Hikaru isn't here she has no reason to pretend she actually care about my well being. 'She's just being nosey…again.'

"Don't tell me…you got beat up." She said in a monotone voice as is me getting a beating is more believable than me gaining a lover.

'She is really starting to piss me off.' A thought occurred to me and I felt my face twitch into my infamous hitachiin signature smirk. Which to the untrained eye would looks like any other smile. I decide to have a little fun with the bothersome brunette. I tilt my head down and my bangs cover most of my face

"Well I guess you could put it that way but actually," I raised my head suddenly and look Haruhi straight in the eyes. My face twisted in a soft shy expression but my smile of mischief still sticks knowing what I'm about to say is more or less true. "I was misbehaving yesterday and Hikaru had to do a punishment game to teach me a lesson." 'Well it wasn't so much a game really. A game would mean one winner and one. I'd say by the end of it, we were both winners.'

I had to stifle a laugh when I saw the look on Haruhi's face when I mentioned Hikaru. For a split second, she almost looked angry but her face quickly returned back into her usual annoyed expression.

"Kaoru, you shouldn't make jokes like that outside of the host club." She smirked, "I doubt Hikaru would find them very funny." Haruhi said, her hand STILL gripped on my wrist.

"Who said it was a joke, Haruhi. In fact I think he would rather enjoy hearing that from me." I say thinking about exactly how much Hikaru would enjoy it. 'What is taking him so long anyway? And why won't this crossdresser let go of my wrist?' I tried to pull my arm back again to no avail as I look around the room in search of Hikaru. But before I could do a proper scan of the room, Haruhi spoke again

"Stop it." Haruhi says just above a whisper with a shadow cast over her face.

"Excuse me?" I say not quite hearing her.

"I said stop it!" She lifts her head, looking rather angry. "Don't say stuff that isn't true. Hikaru would never even think about touch someone like you. And if he did, then it probably was a beating because he heard you saying something as discussing, perverse, and as shameful as that."

I glance from my arm to her. I was surprised, not so much by her words -of course they hurt but I'm used to hearing this from her- but to see someone standing in the doorway. I instantly smiled at the sight of my twin. I'm not sure exactly how long he's been standing there, but he doesn't look too happy. By the look on his face he may have heard what she said 'That's bad'. I tried to pull back again before he managed to see it to no avail. Hikaru glanced down and was staring at my struggling wrist with an angry expression. 'That's trouble'.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**EEEEeeee my first cliff hanger! Sorry if it's not the best but I gave this my all and I am proud! Did you like it? Did you Hate it? Did you think they were too OOC? You have to review and tell. Also what did you think about the smut scene. I know I'm not very good with detail but I think it could have been worse right. I'd love some suggestions on the story as well.**

**Here is what I don't like about my story: It's mostly dialog. Not much of story y'know. Also I don't think I write in enough detail half the time.**

**Do you agree? Yes. No. I have over 900 people who have read this and like 13 reviews come on!**

**Next chapter is in Hikaru's POV so look out. **

**Also don't be afraid to comment on the smut you guys. You're using usernames so no one will care if tell me something like: Have Hikaru pound into kaoru on a desk or up a wall at school in an empty class room next chapter.**

**Please, review and tell me what you think ^.^**


End file.
